


The Path of Surprise and Burgers

by SingingWithSherlock



Series: A Video is Worth a Thousand Kisses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate take, Fluff, Just... stay with me here, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTuber Dean, sort of based on my experiences in AP World History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWithSherlock/pseuds/SingingWithSherlock
Summary: The goes with "A Video is Worth a Thousand Kisses" and is an alternate Chapter 7.  If you haven't read the rest of the story... this won't make any sense.





	The Path of Surprise and Burgers

Dean had eventually decided to do a video series, and he said as much when he called Cas while he was at school one day.  From what Cas saw in the following weeks, they were being well received. His class was abuzz every day with the excited tittering of the students debating whose video Dean Winchester would talk about next.  Cas could barely control his classes, and he complained about it to Dean every night, but his response was always just to laugh and then Dean kissed is shoulder… and you can guess where it went from there.

~

“Class.  Class! Please settle down!  We need to finish covering up to The Industrial Revolution in order to be ready for the AP exam on time!”  The class eventually settled down.

As Cas settled in to his lecture, he allowed his mind to drift a bit.  He’d woken up so late, he hadn’t been able to grab any breakfast or lunch, just grabbed a coffee and left in a whirl of papers and trenchcoat.  And then his car broke down on the way to school, and he had to call a tow truck. He was already so done with the day. The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough.

~

The end of the day finally raised its weary head.  Cas’s stomach growled menacingly at him, and he couldn’t help but glare at it.  ‘What do you want me to do, I don’t have any food!’ He supposed he could be like some of his colleagues and ask students for some lunch or steal someone’s lunch from the teachers’ lounge, but he wasn’t that cruel.  So he had sat back down and worked on grading some practice essays.

Cas was still packing up for the day when he was distracted by the sound of students tittering in the hallway.  With a slight frown, Cas walked towards the door with the intention of telling the students that they needed to quiet down, and that they could talk to their friends later.  But when he stuck his head out the doorway, all thought of admonishing the students disappeared and he was instead focused on one thing. Dean. Dean was confidently striding down the hallway in a nice green plaid shirt that accented his eyes, a pair of well-worn jeans molded to his legs like a second skin, brown work boots that accented his calves, and a slight smile graced his face.  He would stop every once and awhile to sign something or talk to students, but he always politely excused himself within a minute. Cas still just stood there, frozen. Students passing him couldn’t help but turn and stare as well. A natural path snaked its way in front of Dean, leading him along to his destination. The whispering got louder the closer Dean got to Cas, and then Dean was there, right in front of Cas.  And he gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“The towing company called to say that your car has been dropped off at the dealership, and I thought you’d appreciate not having to call a cab to take you home.  Also,” Dean pulled his hand out from behind his back, and brought out a small paper bag, “I brought you a snack, since I noticed you didn’t have anything to eat today.”  Cas couldn’t help but snatch the bag away, opening it and stuffing the freshly-made burger into his mouth.

“Thunk ‘ou,” he groaned around the burger as he inhaled it.  Dean just smiled at him.

“You know, there are still people watching us…”  Cas looked around and, sure enough, there was quite a crowd gathering in the hallway, phones pointing at them from almost every angle.

“Let me get my bag,” Cas murmured, blushing enough to look like a ripe radish.  He hurried back into his room, and got everything in two minutes flat. “I have to go clock out…”

“Alright.  Let’s go then.”

The crowd parted before them like a sea, the sound of clicking evident and echoing all the way down the hall.

Cas made his way into the front office.  The secretary couldn’t help but stare. Cas ignored her, clocking out before dragging Dean out the front door.  And there in front of Dean’s lovingly restored Impala was a gaggle of students.

“Excuse me,” Dean said politely, before opening Cas’s door.  Cas quickly slid into the seat, and Dean closed the door behind him.  In the time that it took for Dean to make his way around the car, understanding had finally begun to dawn on Cas.   _ Dean had come to his workplace and everyone had seen how Cas reacted to him. _  Cas groaned and slumped down in the seat just as Dean deposited himself onto the bench beside him.  “Cas, it’s going to be okay,” he soothed as he started the car, easing out of his parking space and gliding towards the highway.

Cas just nodded weakly, curling up in his seat.  He did not want to face the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't resist not giving this chapter some space as well because I love it.)


End file.
